The Loud House: Calma y Caos
by Ozjim11
Summary: Del creador de: The Loud House: Otro de los Chicos. ¿Qué harías si descubres que tienes más familia de la que crees tener?. Logan, junto con su padre, tendrán que hacer un viaje muy largo, no sólo para conocer a su familia, si no que también para poder salvar el viejo hogar de su padre. Es hora de conocer a toda la familia Loud.
1. Prologo

Nuestra historia comienza aquí, en una casa bastante grande, una casa de color blanco, tejado azul oscuro, un patio delantero y otro trasero con un arbol cada uno...

La casa de la familia Loud...

Pero esto no es Royal Woods, de hecho, estamos a miles de Kilómetros de aquél lugar...

En efecto, en esta casa vive la familia Loud...

¿y como lo se?, bueno, por que yo vivo aquí.

Mi nombre es Logan Loud y vivo aquí desde que tengo memoria.

Sin dudas, esta casa es increible, ha soportado miles de catástrofes naturales, ataques de animales y cientos de cosas sin sentido y aun asi, aqui esta, de pie y orgullosa.

No tengo palabras

\- Logan Loud, baja en este momento, Es hora de cenar - se escuchaba la voz de un adulto.

Upps, olvide qué ya es la hora de cenar, bueno, tengo que irme o mi Papá se molestara conmigo.

Pero...

Pronto seguiremos.


	2. Yo soy Logan

Bueno amigos, es hora de empezar con está nueva historia...

/

*Cámara encendida*

Calma y Caos

Un documental por Logan Loud.

OrangeWood, Florida, el Sur es mi barrio hermano...

\- ¿Puedes apagar eso? Por favor. - se escuchaba la voz de un adulto.

\- No puedo, tengo que grabar todo lo qué haga durante las vacaciones, es un pequeño proyecto escolar y también personal, es divertido. - decía el chico que sostenía la cámara.

\- ¿ Y tiene que ser todo?- preguntó el mayor algo irritado.

\- Sip.

\- Okey, pero por lo menos apagala un momento para poder cenar en paz. - pidió el hombre, ya un poco desesperado por probar sus alimentos.

\- Ahhhh okey, pero sólo si prometes ayudarme. - contestó el niño.

\- ¿Tengo qué darte dinero?

\- Ehhh, no.

\- Okey, lo haré, pero por favor, ya tengo hambre.

\- Bueno, bueno. Espero qué la comida también te quite lo tacaño jajajaja.

\- ¡LOGAN LO...

*Pausa*

*Reanudar video.*

Muy bien, díganos, señor Loud, ¿Qué se siente tener un hijo tan guapo? - preguntó el chico tratando de simular una voz más grave.

\- No lo se, jamás lo he tenido. ¿y Por qué hablas así?.

\- Okey, en primera, eso fue cruel y en segunda, así son los documentales, soy como un anunciador con voz maligna, ahora, siguiente pregunta, ¿Como eras cuándo tenías mi edad?.

\- Pues era un niño qué seguía las reglas, muy estudioso, me gustaban los deportes y jamás me metía en problemas. - contestó el mayor con un tono algo nervioso.

\- Que vida tan aburrida.

\- ¿Sólo me vas a criticar?.

\- Jeje, bueno, última pregunta... ¿Le hubiera gustado tener hermanos o hermanas?.

\- Logan...

\- Vamos, jamás me has contestado esa pregunta y además estas en televisión mundial, el público quiere saber de ti.

\- Creo qué el mundo ya sabe mucho de mí...

En ese momento, se escuchó el sonido de un teléfono celular, ambos sabían lo que eso significaba.

El chico apagó su cámara de video.

* Cámara apagada*

\- Otro turno de noche. - decía el niño con un tono algo triste.

\- Así es. - respondió el adulto en el mismo tono.

\- Papá, te he dicho muchas veces qué esos turnos no son nada seguros, apesar de qué estés en una oficina.

\- Logan, tengo 30 años, creo que yo puedo cuidarme sólo.

\- Si, si, perdón por preocuparme. - contestó el menor de forma molesta y sarcástica a la vez mientras le daba la espalda a su padre.

El hombre sólo se acercó a su hijo y le dio un pequeño abrazo mientras el niño le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. No podía molestarce con su padre.

\- Este es el ultimo, lo prometo.

\- Siempre dices eso.

\- Esta vez es enserio.

\- Entonces, supongo qué llegaras muy tarde, ¿no es así?.

\- Exactamente.

\- Ya deberías buscar otro empleo, como por ejemplo en alguna editorial o algo así.

\- Jejeje, creo qué a eso aspiraba cuando tenía tu edad. Pero soy feliz, mientras tenga a mi niño. - decía el adulto mientras revolvía el pelo de su hijo.

\- Papá... - contestó el menor algo avergonzado.

\- Además, no creo qué a la gente le gusten mis libros.

\- No seas tan modesto, a mí me encantan mucho tus cuentos, en especial el del conejo, esa ha sido mi favorita desde que era pequeño.

\- Pensé qué no te gustaba.

\- ¿Bromeas? Es una gran historia, un conejo que tiene qué soportar a sus diez hermanas conejas, es muy gracioso.

\- Bueno, bueno, ya me tengo que ir, y me gustaría por lo menos, que me ayudaras a lavar los platos. - decía el mayor, tratando de cambiar drásticamente la conversación, cosa qué el niño no noto.

\- Tranquilo, tu ve a prepararte, yo me encargo de todo.

\- Ese es mi hijo.

Al niño no le gustaba qué su padre trabajará tan tardé, por fortuna, no era algo qué sucediera muy seguido, sólo una o dos noches a la semana.

Pero a pesar de eso, al chico le gustaba estar sólo en su casa, o al menos, eso le daba a entender a su padre.

...

Pasada una media hora, el hombre estaba a punto de irse, hasta que vio a su hijo sentado en el sofá de su sala, se le veía un poco burrido.

\- Ya me tengo que ir, esta vez quiero que te vayas a dormir temprano Logan, ya no eres un niño pequeño como para que te lleve cargando a tu habitacion.

\- Pero eso es divertido. - decía el niño, fingiendo un berrinche.

\- No para mis brazos enano.

\- Sólo dilo, es por qué estoy gordo, ¿cierto? - decía el chico de una manera exageradamente dramática.

\- Jeje, sólo intentalo, ¿okey?.

\- Si, te lo prometo. - contestó el niño.

El mayor le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a su hijo, lo que provoco que este último se sonrrojara un poco.

\- Papá, nada de besos... Puagjj - decía el niño mientras se tallaba la frente.

\- jajaja, nos vemos más tarde y recuerda, no le habrás la puerta a nadie.

\- Vamos, Soy Logan Loud, hijo del gran Lincoln Loud, nadie se metera conmigo.

\- Claro, cómo digas jejeje, adiós.

El hombre salió de la casa para subir a su auto e irse.

El niño sólo lo veía por la ventana cómo se alejaba aquel auto. Adoraba la forma de ser de su padre, era como estar con un chico de su edad, aveces, cuando no estaba molesto o estresado.

*Cámara encendida*

\- Ohhh, Hola... Si, ya lo se, los dejé olvidados desde hace rato, pero oigan, mejor tarde qué nunca.

Además, no me gusta mucho "pensar en voz alta" cuando está mi papá. El no lo entendería.

¿Es extraño hablar sólo? Si, pero tengo 11 años, es bueno ser extraño.

Okey, veo que hay caras nuevas por aquí, así qué me presentaré de la manera correcta.

Mi nombre es Logan Loud y vivo aquí, en Orangewood desde que tengo memoria, con mi padre, Lincoln Loud... Si, Ya se lo que piensan, y si, tuve una madre, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

Bueno... Eso es todo, no tengo más familia aparte de mi papá, bueno, mis abuelos maternos murieron hace ya algunos años y a mis abuelos paternos no los conozco, pero siempre me envían excelentes regalos de navidad, como está cámara de video por ejemplo.

La tengo desde los 6 años, ya desde entonces sabía qué quería ser cineasta cuando fuera mayor.

Me gustaría darles las gracias algún día.

Bueno, estoy de vacaciones, y mí casa está sola... Me encantaría hacer una gran fiesta, pero no tengo muchos amigos qué digamos... Okey, no los tengo, no muchos tienen los mismos gustos qué yo.

Esta bien, eso no me afecta. Por ahora, esta sólo será otra noche como cualquier otra... Lo bueno de esto...

Videojuegos clasificación "C", películas de terror y claro... El baile de la ropa interior.

*Cámara Apagada*

Después de unas horas de vagancia, el chico terminó de nuevo en el sillón, con una bolsa de papas, en ropa interior, viendo televisión.

\- ¿Quien tiene dos pulgares, muchas agallas como para ver una película de terror, en la noche, con una casa sola, y a todo volumen?...

Este chico.

Justo en ese momento, afuera de la casa se escuchó un fuerte golpe, lo cual asustó un poco al chico. A pesar de eso, el niño corrió a ver por la ventana, al parecer, era un auto qué se había estrellado con un árbol cruzando la calle.

\- Ya se qué mi papá me dijo que no le abriera la puerta a nadie... Pero vamos, alguien podría estar herido. Hora del héroe... Okey, después editó eso o me meteré en problemas.

El niño dejó su cámara en la ventana, grabando directo donde se había estrellado el auto y salió rápidamente de su casa.

Cuando el chico se acercó más, pudo ver a una persona justo afuera.

\- Maldición, mis padres van a matarme. - aquella persona era una mujer joven, quizás como de unos 20 años, vestía un suéter de color lila, con unos jeans azules, y en su cabeza llevaba un gorro negro.

El niño se acercó más a aquella chica.

\- Disculpe señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? - hablo el niño, lo cual atrajo la atención de la joven.

\- Ohh, Hola amiguito, si, estoy bien, por ahora, por qué mis padres me mataran cuando vean esto.

\- Bueno, lo importante es que está bien.

\- Si, tienes razón... Eh?...

\- Logan... Mi nombre es Logan

\- Hola Logan, mi nombre es...

En ese momento, El celular de la chica comenzó a sonar.

\- Disculpa Logan, tengo qué contestar.

\- Descuide señorita jejeje.

Mientras la chica contestaba su celular, el niño miraba el auto de la chica.

\- Vaya, fue un buen choque, pero sólo el cofre se daño, Afortunadamente... Si papá me viera aquí, seguro me daba un buen jalón de orejas jejeje...

La chica apagó su teléfono y soltó un suspiro.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo?

\- Pues parece qué la grúa tardará tres horas en llegar, y son las 11, así qué tendre que buscar donde pasar la noche...

\- Bueno, si quiere, puede quedarce en mi casa.

\- ¿Estas seguro Logan? No quiero qué tus padres se molesten contigo.

\- No creo que pase nada, sólo vivo con mi papá, pero el ahora no está en casa.

\- Espera, ¿estas tu sólo?.

\- Bueno, si te quedas, ya no lo estaré.

\- ¿No crees que es un poco imprudente dejar entrar a tu casa a una persona desconocida?

\- Lo es, pero no puedo dejarte aquí, además, no pareces una ladrona o algo así.

\- Vaya, eres un jovencito amable.

\- jejeje, no para nada. - contestó el menor, un poco apenado.

\- Esta bien, lamentó las molestias.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada señorita.

\- Espera un momento, intentare mover mi auto a otro lado y sacar mi mochila.

\- Okey.

Mientras la chica se encargaba del problema, el niño la vio de arriba a abajo.

Orangewood era un pueblo muy pequeño y Logan conocía a casi todos y está chica definitivamente no era de por ahí.

Pero había algo... Una especie de sensación extraña.

Algo que lo hacía sentir... Feliz.

Después de terminar con el auto, ambos chicos entraron a la casa.

...

En ese instante, Lincoln acababa de terminar su turno del trabajo. Por foturna había sido muy corto.

No soportaba dejar sólo a u hijo, sentía que debía estar con el más qué nunca.

Cuando el hombre subió a su auto, su teléfono empezó a sonar.

Era un mensaje, de un viejo amigo que hacía tiempo no veía.

 _ **Hola Linc.**_

 _ **Hola Clyde.**_

 _ **Ha pasado mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **¿como estas?**_

 _ **Yo estoy bien... Bueno...**_

 _ **¿sucede algo amigo?**_

 _ **Por desgracia, así es.**_

 _ **¿Qué pasa?**_

 _ **¿Sabías que tus padres**_

 _ **habían vendido su casa?**_

 _ **Si, hace unos años,**_

 _ **ellos decidieron venderla y**_

 _ **comprarse una casa rodante**_

 _ **con sus ahorros.**_

 _ **Pero creo que aún no se vende.**_

 _ **¿Por qué preguntas?**_

 _ **Lincoln,**_

 _ **la casa va a ser demolida.**_

 _ **Aquellas palabras dejaron en shock a Lincoln.**_

 _ **¿Qué?.**_

 _ **¿De que hablas?**_

 _ **Hoy vi el letrero**_

 _ **afuera de la casa, van a**_

 _ **demolerla en unas semanas.**_

 _ **No puede ser...**_

 _ **Pero desafortunadamente,**_

 _ **no puedo hacer nada.**_

 _ **Lincoln... Hay una forma**_

 _ **de evitarlo y tu lo sabes bien.**_

 _ **No te molestes,**_

 _ **ya se cual es,**_

 _ **pero no lo haré.**_

 _ **Linc... Por favor,**_

 _ **es tu hogar.**_

 _ **Ya no más.**_

 _ **Pero...**_

 _ **Escucha, yo ...**_

 _ **¿Es por lo que paso?**_

 _ **En parte, es más bien por ...**_

 _ **¿Logan?**_

 _ **Si.**_

 _ **¿Qué sucedió?**_

 _ **Okey, te lo contaré.**_

...

Mientras tanto, de regreso en la casa Loud... La otra casa Loud.

Logan se encontraba en la cocina preparando un poco de chocolate caliente para su invitada, mientras la chica estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor.

\- Logan, no es necesario de verdad, ...

\- Tranquila señorita, no es ninguna molestia...

\- Eres un niño muy educado.

\- jejeje, gracias señorita.

Cuando ambos estuvieron sentados en la mesa, la primera en hablar fue la muchacha.

\- Entonces, ¿vives con tú padre?.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Y tienes hermanos?.

\- No, aunque sí me hubiera gustado tenerlos... ¿usted tiene hermanos? - preguntó el niño.

La chica empezó a reír...

\- No tienes idea. - contestó la chica.

\- ¿Ehhh?

\- Pues, tengo 10 hermanos.

\- ¿De verdad? - contestó el niño, totalmente sorprendido.

\- Si, nueve hermanas y un hermano.

\- Jejeje, vaya. - la impresión de Logan no fue la misma después de conocer el número de hermanos.

\- ¿como? - preguntó la chica.

\- Eso me recuerda a un cuento qué me contaba mi papá cuando yo era más pequeño, era sobre un conejo que tenía diez hermanas qué siempre lo metían en problemas. - era una muy vieja historia.

La chica estaba algo sorprendida, el mundo era pequeño, pero no habia forma de qué lo fuera tanto.

\- Era divertido, más aún cuando usaba a bum bum para contarlo. - continuó el chico.

\- ¿Bum bum?

\- Si, es un peluche qué mi papá me regalo cuando era un niño pequeño, es más...

El chico salió corriendo a su habitación, dejando a la chica muy sorpendida.

Cuando volvió , el niño traía consigo un conejo de peluche.

\- Este es Bum Bum, ya no lo uso, pero la verdad, no quisiera que alguien más lo tuviera, pero si te lo puedo prestar. - decía el peli blanco mientras le entregaba el juguete a aquella chica.

La niña tomó el conejo, dándole un vistazo, en una de las patas del peluche tenía escrito:

"Loud".

No había duda alguna... Este era el verdadero Bum Bum. La chica empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas.

\- Ehhhhh, señorita... ¿le sucede algo?. - preguntó el niño un poco preocupado por el repentino cambio de actitud de la chica.

\- Logan... Logan Loud... Ese es tu nombre ¿cierto?. - preguntó la chica, quien seguía llorando.

\- Si, por cierto... ¿Cual dijo que era su nombre?

\- Yo... Yo soy...

En ese momento, la puerta de la casa se abrió.

\- ¡LOGAN! - se escuchó el grito de un adulto.

\- Ohh diablos. - dijo el niño algo asustado.

Lincoln entró corriendo a su casa, pero cuando vio a su hijo sano y salvo su alma descanso.

\- ¿Estas bien hijo?. - decía el mayor quien rápidamente corrió a abrazarlo, mientras qué la chica estaba parada atras de ellos, totalmente atónita viendo aquella escena...

Salvo por la vestimenta y la forma del cabello, Logan era idéntico a su padre. Sin duda alguna.

\- Claaaaroooo... ¿por que no lo estaria? - decía el chico confundido ante la expresión de su padre.

\- ¿De quien es el auto destrozado qué está estacionado afuera de la casa?

\- Ahhh, es de la señorita. - respondió el niño, mientras señalaba a la muchacha qué se encontraba detrás de el.

Cuando Lincoln vio a la chica, no podía creerlo... Estaba tan sorprendido que su cuerpo no reaccionaba... Pero si pudo decir un nombre...

\- Li.. ¡¿LILY?! - gritó Lincoln.

La chica se quitó el gorro, revelando una hermosa cabellera rubia... Con tres pequeños mechones en la parte de arriba.

\- Hola Lincoln.

Lily, llena de lágrimas, saltó directo hacía su hermano para poder abrazarlo, un abrazo qué Lincoln correspondió casi al instante.

Logan, quien se limitó a observar ... Tan solo pudo decir...

\- ¿QUÉ CARAJOS?...

\- Logan... - decía Lincoln de forma firme por la forma de hablar de su hijo.

\- Lo siento, pero enserio... ¿QUÉ CARAJOS?.

Lincoln sólo dio un gran suspiro.

\- Logan... Ella es Lily. - eso no le decía nada al niño.

\- Eso ya lo se, pero ¿por qué te abrazo de esa forma?, ¿es una amiga tuya?. - preguntó el niño ya desesperado, tratando de unir cabos sueltos.

\- No Logan... Ella es...

\- Lincoln, de verdad no le dijiste... - decía Lily, un poco indignada.

\- ¿No me dijo que? - decía el niño, quien empezaba a perder poco a poco la paciencia.

Lily se acercó al chico.

\- Logan, mi nombre es Lily Loud...

\- Ohhh diablos... ¿Eres mi hermana?- interrumpió el joven, cuando supo el apellido de la chica.

\- No Logan, ella es "Mí" Hermana, su nombre es Lily Loud, es tu tía... - corrigió Lincoln.

El niño sintió como su mente explotaba. Hace dos minutos sólo tenía a su papá y ahora tenía una tía, fue cuando recordó lo qué Lily le había dicho hace unos instantes.

\- Un momento... Si tu eres mi tía, y mi papá es tu hermano... Quiere decir qué ... Ohhhhh diaaaaaaablllossssss... ¿TENGO 10 TIAS?.

\- Lily, ¿Qué le dijiste? - Pregunto Lincoln.

\- Mejor dicho, ¿tu que le dijiste? Conejo... - decía Lily de forma sería.

\- Por favor, esa era una historia de niños.

\- Pero ¿Por qué le mentiste de esa forma?.

\- ¿Puedo decir algo? - decía el menor de manera tranquila.

\- ¿QUÉ? - gritaron los dos mayores al mismo tiempo sumamente molestos.

\- Me gustaría estar en una alfombra... - decía Logan .

En ese momento, la mente del niño no pudo soportar más... Y calló al piso totalmente inconciente.

\- Santo cielo, ¿Está bien? - preguntó Lily preocupada.

\- Seee, le pasa cuando algo lo sorprende mucho. - contestó Lincoln de manera totalmente despreocupada, conocí a la perfección la forma de ser de su hijo... O eso creía.- Despertará en unos 5 minutos...

30 minutos después .

Logan, quién apenas despertaba, ya se encontraba en su habitacion, recostado en su cama.

El chico se levantó lentamente.

\- Ahuch, la proxima vez voy a tratar de desmayarme en mi cama, ese golpe me dolió mucho...- el chico vio qué al lado de él, estaba el conejo de peluche...

\- Y ahora Bum Bum, ¿Qué se supone que haré ?. - decía el chico mientras sostenía al conejo.

Entonces, el niño escuchó unas voces qué venían de la planta baja de la casa y sin pensarlo dos veces, el chico fue a espiar aquella conversación.

Lincoln y Lily se encontraban en la sala y ambos se veían preocupados, al parecer ya llevaban un rato hablando. Lincoln había puesto al día a Lil y respecto a la situación de su hogar.

\- ¿Entonces será demolida? - preguntó la chica.

\- Así es.

\- No podemos permitir eso, ese es nuestro hogar.

\- Lo era Lily, pero ya no más. - contestó el mayor de forma sería.

\- Entonces... ¿Ya no te importa? ... Lily empezaba a enfadarse por las palabras de su hermano, pero Lincoln se apresuró en aclarar lo que sucedía.

\- Yo no dije eso.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Ese ya no es nuestro hogar, pero si lo fue, así que no permitiré que lo derrumben. Jamás. - Lincoln ya había tomado una decisión.

\- Lincoln...

\- Aún así, aunque quiera, no puedo hacer nada yo sólo, ya qué la propiedad está a nombre de todos.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó la chica algo confundida.

\- Ya veo, verás, Cuando eras una bebé, nuestros padres nos pusieron a nosotros y a las otras como futuros beneficiarios y dueños del lugar, pero nada sería oficial hasta que todos tuviéramos cierta edad... Y tu eres la última.

\- ¿Quiere decir qué...

\- Si, ese lugar es nuestro.

\- Entonces, el qué este mas cerca puede ir a reclamar el lugar.

\- Ya te lo dije, de nada sirve qué sólo uno se presente, tenemos qué estar todos, por suerte, todas se mudaron a lugares muy cerca de casa, así que irémos a verlas...

\- Me parece bien, pero temo decirte que tendrás que ir tu sólo, verás, tengo qué ir al Sur de la ciudad, ya que tuve un problema con unos papeles escolares, pero en cuanto termine ese asunto, regresare a la casa lo más rápido posible.

\- Ya veo, bueno, mientras estés a tiempo no habrá problema.

\- Por cierto, ¿cuanto tiempo tenemos?

\- Tres semanas, si me voy ahora quizás llegué mañana en la tarde.

Lily estaba feliz de ver por nos segundos a ese niño de 11 años, ideando planes, cuidando a su familia... Pero había algo que no cuadraba.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de Logan? - preguntó Lily.

Ese era un punto que el mayor no quería tocar.

\- El se quedará con alguno de mis vecinos. Es un viaje largo, y con todo esto, no tengo tiempo de cuidarlo.

Al escuchar eso, el niño de alguna forma se había ofendido, su padre pensaba que aún era un bebé. El joven estuvo a punto de interrumpir aquella plática... Pero se detuvo en seco..

\- No, hermano. - dijo Lily de manera firme.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lincoln, no se por qué le ocultaste todo sobre nosotras a tu hijo, pero estoy segura qué tenías una muy buena razón, te conozco bien, pero también piensa en él, ya no es un niño pequeño, y si no le das la oportunidad de demostrartelo, crecerá sin confianza, además, él merece conocer a toda su família, ¿no lo crees?.

Lincoln entendía a la perfección ese sentimiento, de niño, el siempre quiso demostrar qué ya no era un bebé y tuvo muchas oportunidades, quizás era hora de darle una a su hijo.

\- Piénsalo, las chicas sin duda lo amaran y sin duda, se divertida con todos sus primos, y tienes tres semanas para presentarles a todos. - agregó Lily.

Logan no lo podía creer, no sólo tenía 10 tías, también tenía primos, menores, mayores, de su misma edad, eso no importaba, el chico tenía una enorme familia.

Lincoln aún tenía sus dudas sobre esa idea, pero no quería hacer enojar a su hermana menor. Quizás ya era hora de dejar de engañar al niño.

\- Muy bien, lo hare. - contestó el mayor.

\- Bien, ahora, sube y cuentale todo a tu hijo.

\- Mejor lo hago mañana, el ya debe estar dormido.

\- Para nada, lleva un rato espiandonos, ¿verdad Logan? - decía en voz alta para que el chico pudiera escucharla bien.

Logan, al oír eso, corrió a su habitación, preguntándose...¿ cómo rayos había notado su presencia aquella chica?.

Logan, aparte de estar emocionado por su "nuevo descubrimiento", estaba algo molesto.

Jamas soportó que la gente le ocultara secretos o cosas relacionadas con el, y su padre le había escondido la más grande de todas las verdades. Era como si vida hubiera sido toda una mentira.

Unos momentos después, alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación de Logan.

\- Adelante. - decía el niño.

Por aquella puerta entró su padre, a lo que Logan sólo se limitó a voltear a otro lado, sin prestarle atención al mayor.

\- Hola Hijo. - decía Lincoln con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

El menor se cubrió con sus sábanas hasta la cabeza, Lincoln sólo suspiro ante esa acción, una que le había llegado directo al corazon, acto seguido, tomó asiento en la cama de su hijo.

\- Entiendo que estés molesto con nosotros...

\- Nosotros mangos, sólo contigo. - corrigió el pequeño Loud.

\- Okey, sólo conmigo, la verdad es qué no te culpo, cometí un gran error, qué más que afectarme a mi, te afectó mucho más a ti...

Yo jamás quise herirte, preferiría morir antes de hacer eso, y es por eso que te pido perdon. - decía el peli blanco mayor, en un tono de arrepentimiento que llamó la atención del niño.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenía tías y primos? - decía el chico mientras se quitaba las sábanas de encima.

\- Es complicado de explicar Logan, fue por algo que yo hice hace mucho tiempo, cuando era más joven.

La cara de Lincoln reflejaba cierta tristeza, era un tema del qué no le gustaba hablar en lo absoluto.

Logan entonces hizo algo que nadie, nisiquiera él padre del chico esperaba.

\- No me lo digas, es obvio qué no estás listo para contarme, pero... Si voy contigo... ¿Prometes contarmelo?. - aquellas habían sido las palabras más maduras qué el chico había dicho en su vida... Y su padre era el más impresionado.

\- Si, te lo prometo.

\- Más te vale, por qué si no cumples, te morderme la cabeza... ¿entiendes? - decía el chico mientras mostraba sus dientes, cosa que en lugar de asustar al mayor, sólo lo hizo reír.

\- Dudo que con esa boquita lo logres.

\- No dudes de mis habilidades.

El hombre se levantó de la cama.

\- Bueno, tendremos un largo camino que recorrer mañana, pero antes de eso... ¿Te gustaría conocer mejor a tu tía Lily?. - decía el mayor con una sonrisa.

Logan respondió de la misma forma, así que no dudó ni por un segundo en correr detrás de su padre, no sin antes tomar su cámara.

*Cámara encendida*

Bueno, mis vacaciones cambiaron por completo, es hora de conocer a toda la familia Loud... Mi familia.

Nos vemos después.

*Cámara apagada*

...\\\

Bueno amigos, este fue el primer capítulo...

Seguro se preguntan que si a o que Lincoln se refería era a lo ocurrido en " No such Luck"...

Verán, al principio, pensé en tomar como punto de partida ese capítulo... Y afectaría la historia en un 7o%.

Pero ahora, "No such Luck" sólo afectará en la historia un 1%... Ósea, que prácticamente sólo será mencionado y ya.

A lo que Lincoln se refería es a otra cosa que será revelada en el futuro.

Bueno, eso a todo por ahora, cualquier duda, é de responderla ( no daré spoilers)

, muy pronto subiré todas las capturas a wattpad...

No se olviden de comentar que les pareció este primer capítulo, eso me ayudará a mejorar la historia.

Bueno, nos vemos amigos ;)


	3. Como fuera del agua

Bueno, así serán las cosas, cada dos semanas un nuevo capítulo.

Así que empezemos...

/...

Era un nuevo día en Orangewood, casi, el sol aún no salía, y Logan; quien estaba recostado, más no dormido, en su habitacion; sólo veía el techo de su cuarto.

Logan había heredado muchas cosas de su padre, y entre ellas, algunos de sus hábitos, como por ejemplo: "pensar en voz alta"

*Cámara encendida*

\- Saben, hace poco pude hablar con... Mi tía Lily , fue extraño, pero debo admitirlo, fue algo muy emocionante, resulta qué le gustan mucho los videojuegos y las películas de terror, creo que es cosa de la familia.

También estudia Pediatría, es algo así como "el cuidado de los niños pequeños, como los bebés", y eso me haría mucha falta cada vez qué me caigo de mi bicicleta, si, lo admito, soy un bebé llorón.

A fin de cuentas, fue divertido hablar con ella.

Y ahora Qué me pongo a pensar en eso, me gustaría saber como son todos mis primos, mi tía Lily no quiso decirme como eran físicamente pero si me dijo que todos ellos son muy inquietos, casi como yo... O incluso peor.

Jejeje, no puedo creer qué pasé años sin saber qué ellos existían...

Y si, aún estoy molesto con papá, pero lo conozco, siempre tiene una razón para todo, y seguro la tuvo al hacer esto, pero por el bien de su cabeza, espero qué sea buena...

Es decir, vamos, fueron miles, millones las veces qué le pregunté si le hubiera gustado tener un hermano... Y ahora me entero qué no sólo era una la que tenia, si no que tenía 11 y el nunca me lo dijo...

En cambió... Yo, estoy aquí, en esta enorme casa, sólo veo a mi papá en las noches, y casi siempre estoy sólo, en la escuela y en mi casa.

No me mal entiendan, no me molesta ser hijo único y se qué mi papá se esfuerza mucho para pasar tiempo conmigo, pero tambien me he imaginado la vida con un hermano o una hermana, alguien a quien cuidar, con quién jugar... Con quién hablar.

Pero eso no depende de mi, desde lo de mi mamá, papá ya no ha tenido alguna relación sentimental y yo respeto su vida, me alegra que mi padre de verdad amara a mi mamá mucho, aunque también es triste para mi verlo sólo, pero como dije, fue su decisión y la respeto así como el respeta mi vida.

En fin, creo que ya soy muy viejo para pedir un hermano... Tampoco soy fanático de los bebés.

Supongo qué es parte de volverse adulto.

Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a tomar un vaso de leche caliente con galletas, como todo un adulto, el café es para niños...

No se por qué trato de ser gracioso ahora, pero bueno, no pierdo nada con intentar.

* Cámara apagada *

Mientras el niño bajaba las escaleras, pudo escuchar a alguien en la cocina, cuando fue a investigar, vio que su "nueva tía" se encontraba cerca de la barra de brazos cruzados, esperando a que su café estuviera listo.

\- Hola Logan. - decía Lily con un tono algo cansado.

\- Hola ... ¿ehhhh?.

\- No te preocupes, se que quizás es muy pronto para que te sientas cómodo para llamarme tía.

\- Jejeje, creo que si.

\- Sólo dime Lily, además, soy el doble de grande que tu, yo podría ser tu niñera. - decía entre risas la joven rubia.

\- Eso sería divertido.

Lily entonces decidió cambiar el tema de su pequeña conversación.

\- ¿Estás emocionado por conocer a tus primos? - preguntó la chica con una gran sonrisa.

Pero el niño sólo se limitó a mirar el piso.

\- Son más nervios que emoción.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Por que?.

\- La verdad es qué no soy muy bueno relacionandome con las personas.

\- Pero ayer cuando me ayudaste, hablaste conmigo.

\- Me refería a los chicos de mi edad, no es muy difícil para mi llevarme bien con los adultos, pero con otros niños y niñas es muy complicado, me siento como pez fuera del agua.

Es tambien por eso qué no tengo muchos amigos... Bueno, no tengo, por eso y por qué este pueblo es muy pequeño y no hay muchos chicos y chicas que digamos.

Lily no entendía muy bien ese sentimiento, pero si lo suficiente como para poder animar a su pequeño sobrino.

\- Logan, no te preocupes por éso, estoy segura qué le vas a agradar.

\- Jejeje, también espero eso. - fue entonces cuando el niño sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro.

\- Tranquilo, así será. - decía Lily, tratando de alegrar a Logan.

Aquellas palabras dibujaron una sonrisa en el rostro del niño, aún estaba nervioso, pero sin dudas, el peso era mucho menor.

Lily entonces decidió cambiar de nuevo la conversación.

\- Y dime Logan, ¿como es la vida con tu padre?

\- Pues, es normal, eso creo. ¿es normal pelear a golpes con tu papá por un cómic? - ese era un comportamiento digno de un niño y/o adulto de la familia Loud, pelear por un objeto, ya fueran cómics, dinero o juguetes.

\- Jejeje, típico de Lincoln.

Fue entonces qué Logan decidió preguntar algo un poco más personal... Sobre su padre.

\- Tía Lily ¿Y como era mi papá cuando tenía mi edad?.

Lily le había contestado esa pregunta a todos su sobrinos sobre sus madres y padres, pero esta vez, la pregunta era aún más especial.

\- Bueno, sin dudas, el era y sigue siendo parte importante de la familia, cuando éramos niños, el siempre trato de que todos estuviéramos juntos y siempre ayudo a todo el mundo sin esperar nada a cambio.

En Aquel entonces, la chica era sólo una bebé, pero eso no impidió que esos bellos momentos con su hermano mayor no desaparecieran.

\- Si, el siempre es así. - Logan estaba feliz con esa respuesta, su padre siempre fue el mismo, una persona que vivía para ver sonreír a las personas que lo rodeaban, pero también, aquella respuesta le había causado aún más dudas.

¿ Por qué jamás hablo de su familia?

¿ Por que lo ocultó?.

\- Sabes algo, eres idéntico a el, no sólo en el aspecto físico, tienes la misma actitud que el a tu edad. - decía Lily, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del menor

\- ¿enserio?.

\- Así es, pero hay algo que debes saber.

\- ¿Si?

\- No trates de ser como el, trata de ser mejor persona que el, que yo, y que cualquier otro adulto, trata de ser alguien mejor y te aseguro qué tu vida será muy hermosa.

Los ojos de Logan parecían dos brillantes estrellas.

Nadie, jamás en su vida le había dicho algo así, algo tan inspirador.

\- Gracias Tía.

\- De nada.

Ambos compartieron un pequeño abrazo, para despues poder continuar su conversación.

Y sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta, escondido detrás de la pared se encontraba Lincoln, quien había escuchado todo, lo cual causó que soltara un gran suspiro.

El hombre decidió regresar a su habitación para poder preparar su maleta, no sabía cuanto tiempo le tomaría el dichoso viaje, así que empaco la ropa suficiente.

Al terminar, El adulto tomó asiento en El borde de su cama.

Cerca de ahí, en su mesa de dormir, había un pequeño cuadro.

Una fotografía sulla junto a su hijo cuando este era más pequeño, aquel día, el niño había perdido su primer diente, y ese era un recuerdo que Lincoln quería conservar por el resto de su vida cerca de el.

\- "Aquéllos eran buenos tiempos, pero como siempre, tenía que arruinar las cosas. Pero ya no más, Logan ya ha tenido demasiado... Y yo también.

Lincoln amaba a su hijo, de eso jamás hubo duda alguna, y Logan siempre estuvo orgulloso de su padre, pero con tantos secretos ocultos, aquel orgullo empezaba tambalearse.

...

Pasadas unas cuantas horas, Lincoln y Lily salieron de la casa, justo para ver como una grúa empezaba a sujetar el auto de Lily.

\- Entonces, ¿ya decidiste lo que harás?. - preguntó Lily.

\- Si, le diré todo, pero no inmediatamente, ya ha tenido muchas sorpresas por hoy. - contestó Lincoln, un poco preocupado por lo que el se imaginaba que podría suceder.

\- Me parece justo.

\- ¿Aún estas molesta conmigo?

\- Si, pero te perdonare sólo por una razón.

\- ¿Cual?

\- Tu Hijo, el es un buen niño, y estoy feliz por como lo haz educado, así que por eso te perdónare.

Lily le dedico una sonrisa de aprobación a su hermano.

Y Lincoln hizo lo mismo.

\- Bueno, ha llegado el momento de partir, será un viaje largo y tendrémos que hacer muchas paradas, así que será aún más largo. Que bueno que pedí mis vacaciones.- decía Lincoln con una sonrisa.

\- Mira el lado bueno, pasarás mucho tiempo de calidad con tu Logan.

\- Jeje, si, tienes razón, mi tierno y adorable hijo.

En ese momento, de la casa salio un niño con una cara sumamente cansada, a medio vestir y con el pelo totalmente alborotado, cargando una enorme meta.

Lincoln y Lily, sorprendidos por el aspecto del chico, sólo empezaron a reír ante esa escena.

\- 6:00 am, dime ¿Quien diablos se despierta a las 6:00 am en vacaciones?, déjame responder, nadie jamás en su maldita vida. - gruñia el pequeño Loud.

\- Eso te pasa por quedarte despierto hasta tarde.- se burlaba el mayor.

\- Cállate papá.

\- Mejor sube al auto Logan.

\- "Mejor sube al auto Logan", claro, es fácil decirlo por qué tu si dormiste. Nada que ver con la impresión que me lleve...

El niño subió al auto, aún gruñiendo ciertas cosas en voz baja.

\- Tu niño es todo un caso. - decía Lily.

\- Si, así se pone cuando no duerme, me pregunto de quien heredó eso.

Lily sólo le dedico una mira a su hermano, como diciendo: ¿De verdad preguntas?

\- Bueno Lincoln, es hora de irme, tengo que llenar un papeleo con la agencia de seguros y tu y Logan tienen mucho camino que recorrer.

\- Si, tienes razón...

Y de la nada, la joven abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a su hermano mayor, habían sido casi once años sin poder verlo y esperaba no tener qué esperar otros once para volver a abrazarlo.

\- Te extrañe mucho, conejito. - decía la rubia mientras

\- Yo también a ti, ardillita. - contestó el mayor, devolviendo el abrazo.

Después de eso, Lily abrió la puerta del auto donde se encontraba Logan, quién había caído dormido de nuevo.

Lily se acercó un poco, sólo para poder besar su mejilla. Aquel niño ya se había ganado todo el amor de la joven.

Acto seguido, la chica regreso a su auto, mientras Lincoln subía al suyo para poder partir.

\- Nos veremos en Royal Woods en unos días, mucha suerte Lincoln, tengan cuidado. - gritaba Lily mientras veía como el auto de su hermano se alejaba poco a poco.

El viaje había empezado.

Después de casi 5 horas de viaje, Lincoln decidió hacer una pequeña parada para poder cargar gasolina y estirar un poco las piernas.

Logan, quien aún seguía dormido, nisiquiera se movió, cosa que le sorprendió al peli blanco mayor.

\- Este niño duerme como tronco, ese comportamiento definitivamente lo heredó de su madre. - se decía el mayor en sus pensamientos.

Lincoln entonces decidió despertar lentamente a su hijo.

\- Logan, despierta Logan - decía el mayor mientras movía el hombro de su hijo.

El niño, quien empezaba a abrir los ojos, sólo pudo ver a su padre enfrente de el.

\- ¿Papá? ¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó el niño, mientras daba un gran bostezo.

\- Me imaginé que quizás querrías salir a estirar un poco las piernas. - decía Lincoln, en voz baja.

\- Ohhh, claro, pero...

\- ¿Si?

\- No crees que ya deberíamos irnos, el viaje es largo.

\- ¿Irnos? Un momento... ¿Donde crees que estamos? - preguntó el mayor, temiendo la respuesta del chico.

\- Afuera de la casa.

"Es el colmo con este mocoso"

\- ¿Afuera de... Llevo conduciendo cinco horas.- gritó Lincoln.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Diablos Logan, de verdad necesitas dejar de dormir un poco.- decía el padre del chico, aún un poco molesto.

\- Sólo así estoy de buen humor todo el tiempo... ¿Oh acaso me quieres ver Enojado?

El adulto sólo suspiro y regreso a ver el nivel del combustible, mientras Logan, aún medio dormido, bajaba del auto.

El sol brillaba como nunca antes, y todo a su alrededor, salvo la gasolinera, parecía un desierto.

\- Toto, creo que ya No estamos es Cansas. - decía el pequeño Loud.

\- Bueno, al menos me da gusto que leas un poco.

\- Vi la película.

\- Eso cuenta también

\- Soy cineasta, a eso me dedico.

\- Claro, claro.

Después de terminar con el tanque, Lincoln decidió comprar un poco de comida para el camino, mientras Logan sacaba cierto objeto de su maleta.

Pasados unos minutos, los Loud estaban de vuelta en el camino.

En ese instante, un disco en las manos de Logan había llamado la atención de Lincoln.

\- Logan, ¿qué traes ahí?- preguntó el mayor.

\- Verás, querido papá, a esto lo llamó, mi a Asombroso Mix Tape volumen 1...

\- Enserio, deja de ver tantas películas.- interrumpió el mayor.

\- Le quitas lo divertido a la vida... Además tu eras peor que yo. - respondió el menor.

Lincoln pasó de estar cansado a estar sumamente sorprendido de un momento al otro.

\- Ohhh si, yo lo se todo... Bueno, no todo, pero si lo suficiente. - agregó el joven Loud.

\- Y ¿eso es...?

\- Leer cómics en ropa interior, El programa Arrg, Ace Savy, Space Wars y todo eso, de verdad que eras un friki.

\- Genial, mi hijo se burla de mi. - en su interior, Lincoln se sentía aliviado, eso era algo con lo que podia vivir... O al menos eso creyó.

\- No soy el único.

\- Ahh si, Lily también.

\- Nop.

\- Así, ¿quien más?.

\- Papá ¿Quien es Ronnie Anne?.

La cara de Lincoln cambió drásticamente, jamás en su vida pensó que volveria a escuchar ese nombre.

\- ¿Papá?

\- Ahhhh... No se de quien hablas. - trato de mentir, cosa qué no funcionó.

\- Si, como no. Vamos, cuentamelo.

\- Ella, era una amiga mía, cuando éramos niños...

\- Era tu novia.

\- Que no era mi novia. ¿Quien te?...

\- La tía Lily

\- Lilyyyyyyy. - gritó el mayor.

\- Oye, ¿Y que pasó con ella?

\- No lo se, creció, supongo.

Lincoln ya se veía cansado, nunca le gusto manejar, y menos por tanto tiempo.

Pero Logan era un niño muy despistado, y jamás noto eso, hasta ese día.

\- Papá.

\- Si.

\- Deberíamos parar un poco, luces mal.

\- No... Ya falta poco.

\- Claro que no, todavía nos faltan como 15 horas de viaje para llegar a Royal Woods.

\- No hablo de Royal Woods

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Nuestra primera parada es en el Instituto L.G.K.

\- L... ¿Qué?.

\- Little Kids of Tomorrow.

\- Espera... ¿Es esa escuela para niños genios? .

\- Exactamente.

\- Lo sabía, vas a venderme como ratón de pruebas. - decía el chico de forma dramática, para poder hacer reí poco a su padre.

Y lo había logrado, pero aquella risa no era de diversión, era de:

¿Así que ya lo sabías?

\- Ohhh rayos, si lo harás.- decía asustado el peli blanco menor.

\- No, pero posiblemente te usen para sus experimentos. - decía Lincoln, con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Como lo sabes?

\- Digamos que... Conozco a la fundadora y directora del lugar...

\- Ohhh, rayos.- decía el niño, que no estaba preparado para lo que le esperaba...

Seguro médico, no me falles ahora.

Asombroso Mix Tape volumen 1.

1 - The Traveling Song - Will. I. Am.

\\\\\\\\\\\\...

600 visitas con dos capítulos, muchísimas gracias por eso amigos, de verdad lo aprecio.

Antes que nada voy a aclarar unas cosillas sobre la historia.

. No todas las hermanas Loud van a tener hijos, y no todas estarán casadas... Exceso de personajes.

. Algunos tendrán más de un hijo.

. agregare algunas canciones para que puedan escucharlas mientras leen la historia, pero esto á a la trama, sólo es para relajarse al leer.

Bueno, por ahora eso es todo, nos veremos despues amigos.


	4. El método Loud

Bueno chicos, explicaciones al final.

Difruten el capítulo de hoy.

...

El camino de regreso a Royal Woods era todo menos tranquilo, sobre todo para Lincoln, quien definitivamente odiaba conducir por varias horas, más aún con un niño preguntón al lado de el. Con el pasar de los años, el peli blanco mayor empezaba la paciencia por cualquier tipo de cosas, más tenían con niños, pero sabía controlarse, sobre todo con su hijo.

\- Papá, papá, papá, papá... - decía Logan mientras tocaba con su dedo la mejilla de su padre, una y otra vez.

\- Si... Logan... - decía el mayor apretando sus dientes, algo que el niño consideró sumamente gracioso, pero que estaba lejos de serlo.

\- ¿Estas enojado? - preguntó al niño fingiendo inocencia.

\- Verás, hijito,... Eres mi orgullo y te quiero mucho... Pero estoy a dos preguntas de dejarte en el bosque para que te crien las ardillas. - contestó el peli blanco mayor, quien ya había alcanzado su límite de soporte parental.

\- ¿Qué me dices de los lobos? , yo seria buen lobo

\- No, ellos te comerian, es más, te comerian como ensalada.

\- Vamos papá, no tienes que ser tan cruel conmigo, sólo es para hacerte reír... Y mantenerte despierto para que no choquemos. - decía el menor con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. Ya habian sido un par de veces en las que Lincoln por poco se estrella con algún letrero en el desierto.

\- Que gracioso... - decía Lincoln de manera sarcastica... Sarcástica e irritada.

\- Sólo no te duermas, no quiero morir joven, nisiquiera he dado mi primer beso.

\- Loser - decía Lincoln mientras hacía una "L" con su mano izquierda.

\- Se supone que eres el adulto... Y te comportas como un niño... ¿como termine con un padre como tu? - decía entre risas el pequeño Loud, a pesar de sus palabras, el jamás cambiaría.a su padre, el lo quería justo así.

El desierto se había quedado atrás, dando paso a un enorme bosque, era mucho mejor respirar aquella especie de aire fresco, y Logan aprovechó el momento para obtener unas buenas tomas con su camara de video.

Ver la sonrisa de Logan cuando tenía entre sus manos aquel aparato era algo que le daba bastante tranquilidad a Lincoln, sin dudas, el niño amaba grabar y conservar en video todo lo que tenia a su alrededor.

De repente, la lente de la cámara enfocó algo enfrente de ellos.

De la nada, una especie de edificios empezaron a aparecer por detrás de los árboles y Lincoln sabía exactamente lo que eso quería decir.

\- Bueno, ya llegamos. - decía el mayor mientras se acercaba a aquellos edificios.

\- ¿Royal Woods?.

\- No, este lugar, es el Instituto L.K.T.

\- No puede ser...

Lincoln se detuvo en la entrada de la escuela. La puerta era bastante enorme, parecía estar hecha de acero y justo aún lado de esta, había un interfon.

\- Hola, bienvenido al Instituto Little Kids of Tomorrow, ¿En que puedo ayudarlo el día de hoy? - decía una voz robotica que salía del interfon.

\- Vengo a ver a la directora. Es un asunto importante.- decía Lincoln.

\- Lo siento, pero la directora no se encuentra disponible por el momento. ¿Desea información de alguna de nuestras clases?.

\- Genial, nisiquiera las máquinas me respetan. - decía el mayor.

Lincoln soltó un gran suspiro, sin dudas sabía como entrar a aquel lugar, pero preferia no hacerlo, sobre todo enfrente de su hijo...

\- Odio hacer esto... Y si dices algo de esto, te castigare 2 semanas.

\- ¿De que hablas papá? - preguntó el pequeño Loud.

\- ¿Desea que le ayude en otra cosa? - volvió a preguntar aquella voz robótica.

\- Solicitó permiso para entrar, mi clave de acceso es : Sujeto de pruebas 06, Lincoln Mary Loud.

Después de un minuto, las puertas del lugar se abrieron.

\- Permiso concedido, bienvenido Sr. Loud.

Mientras el auto avanzaba, Logan simplemente se quedó con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? - gritó el pequeño Loud.

\- Esa es mi manera de entrar a este tipo de lugares. ¿Recuerdas qué te dije qué seguro te usarían como sujeto de pruebas en esta escuela?

\- Si, gracias por recordarmelo.

\- Bueno, te lo dije por qué yo lo fui hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó sorprendido el niño.

\- Si, y fue horrible.

\- No lo creo...

\- Logan... La fundadora de este lugar se llama Lisa Loud, es mi hermana y tu tía, cuando éramos niños, ella me uso como su conejillo de Indias muchas veces...

\- Sigo sin creerte.

\- Me quitó mi apéndice cuando tenía 11 años... Mientras dormía.

La cara de Logan cambió drásticamente, ahora preocupado por su bienestar en ese lugar.

\- Papá... Tengo miedo... Tengo mucho miedo... - decía de forma nerviosa el chico.

\- Tranquilo, a ti ya te quitaron el apéndice...

\- No es verdad, nisiquiera se que rayos es eso.

\- Ouuu, bueno, qué triste historia...

\- Voy a morir...

\- Creo qué no es buen momento, pero no renove tu seguro médico, así que trata de mantener tus órganos dentro de tu cuerpo.- decía Lincoln con una sonrisa.

\- Definitivamente voy a morir... Primero me sacarán los intestinos y luego me voy a morir.

Conforme fueron avanzando a través de la escuela, padre e hijo pudieron ver a algunos de los famosos "estudiantes prodigios" del Instituto, todos eran más pequeños que Logan, la mayoría usaban anteojos y todos llevaban batas blancas. Para Logan, era como Convención de farmacéuticos y para Lincoln, era como ver varias versiomes de Lisa.

\- No lo entiendo, se supone qué son vacaciones, que hacen todos estos niños aquí.

\- No lo se, pero con sólo verlos me siento estupido.

Después de estacionar el auto, padre e hijo caminaron directo a la oficina de la fundadora, llamando la atención de todos los "pequeños prodigios" del lugar.

Todos susurraban cosas que sólo ponían más nervioso al pequeño Loud.

\- Miren, un nuevo sujeto de pruebas.

\- Especimenes frescos.

\- Su cabello es interesante, hay que estudiarlo.

Logan tomó la mano de su padre, y Lincoln sólo reía de su actitud.

\- Papá, no me dejes sólo, por favor...

\- Tranquilo, aquí estaré...

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, un letrero la adornaba...

APARTIR DE ESTE PUNTO, PROHIBIDO EL PASO A MENORES.

\- Bueno hijo, reglas son reglas, así qué... ¡DIVIÉRTETE! - gritó Lincoln, para luego entrar corriendo al edificio, dejando a Logan sólo en la puerta.

\- ¡PAPÁ! ¡ERES UN TRAIDOR! - Gritó Logan sumamente enojado... Esa actitud era típica de su padre.

Poco a poco, todos los niños de bata Blanca se empezaron a acercar a Logan, todos con sonrisas que sólo podían ser descritas de una forma: sonrisas de científicos locos.

Algunos empezaron a hablar.

\- yo quiero saber por que tiene el pelo blanco.

\- yo quiero una muestra de tejido.

\- Yo una placa dental.

\- Yo ... Yo mejor me voy. - decía el pequeño Loud mientras, literalmente, corría por su vida.

Mientras tanto, Lincoln; que se encontraba afuera de la oficina de su hermana; trataba de buscar el valor para poder abrir aquella puerta.

\- Muy bien, puedes hacerlo... No tomes en cuenta el hecho de que no has hablado con ella por más de 10 años... Cielos... Espero qué esto salga bien.

Lincoln abrió con cuidado la puerta y al entrar lo primero que vio fue una serie de monitores olograficos, vaya futuro.

En medio de aquella oficina había una mujer un poco más baja de estatura en comparación a Lincoln.

Vestía una bata de color blanco con pequeños toques verdes y pantalones de color vino oscuro.

Sin duda alguna, ella era Lisa Loud.

\- Buen día, seguro busca más información sobre nuestras clases, por el momento, estamos ocupados con los cursos de verano, así que tendra qué esperar unos meses para poder inscribir a su hijo o hija. - decía la aquella mujer sin siquiera voltear a ver a la persona que estaba atrás de ella.

\- Bueno, eso explica a los niños de allá afuera, pero no es por eso por lo que estoy aquí, Lisa. - contestó Lincoln como si nada.

\- Por favor, Llámame Directora Lisa. - respondió la chica un poco indignada por la forma en la que le hablaba aquel sujeto, al cual nisiquiera había visto aún.

\- Mucho gusto, yo soy el Sr. Loud.

Al escuchar ese nombre, la mujer de anteojos se paralizó, se dio la vuelta lentamente y ahí estaba él...

Su conejillo de Indias favorito.

\- Lincoln. - decía la castaña mientras corría directo a su hermano para darle un abrazo.

\- Creí qué no te gustaban los abrazos. - decía Lincoln con una sonrisa mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

\- Veo que te estas acercando a la mediana edad, ¿tomás alguna especie de medicamento?

\- ... No soy un anciano, tengo 30.

\- ¿Y que te trae a mi Instituto? Creo que ya estás grande para estudiar aqui. - decía la chica, burlándose de su hermano mayor, tomando un vaso de agua que estaba en su escritorio.

\- Ja, eso sí es gracioso, en todo caso, quizás inscriba a Logan aquí.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Lisa dejó caer su caso de agua...

\- ¿Lo... ¿Logan? ¿Hablas de tu hijo?

\- Así es... El está aqui. - decía el mayor sin tomarle mucha importancia.

\- No lo puedo creer. - Lisa había soltado un gritobastante agudo, parecido a los que daba cuando era una niña y algo le emocionaba mucho.

\- Okeyyyyy, creo que no escuchaba ese aullido desde los 11, y sigue siendo perturbador. - decía Lincoln en su cabeza .

\- Lincoln, presentamelo, necesito conocerlo.

\- Vaya, ¿De verdad quieres conocerlo?.

\- Por supuesto qué Si, el es mi sobrino...

\- Lisa...

\- No todos los días tienes un nuevo espécimen para estudiar...

\- Si, ya lo veía venir.

La cara de Lincoln entonces cambió a una expresión bastante sería.

\- Lisa, antes de eso, tengo que hablar contigo, es muy importante.

\- Por tu rasgos fasciales, seguro lo es, toma asciento. - decía Lisa, quien también había optado por una expresión más sería.

Lincoln le contó todo lo sucedido a Lisa, la chica, ciertamente estaba impactada, pero no lo demostraba, algo normal de ella.

Había sido una charla un poco larga.

\- Ya veo, es bastante interesante.

\- Por eso tenemos qué estar todos en Royal Woods antes de que derrumben la casa.

\- Si, ciertamente estás en lo correcto... Pero...

\- ¿Pero?

\- ¿Estas seguro que todas aceptarán? En específico a Lynn, Lola y Lori.

\- No lo se, pero si no lo intento no lo sabré, además, plan por si las cosas se ponen intensas.

\- Veo que has recuperado tu mentalidad de 11 años.

\- No, sólo... Quiero acabar con este problema y ya.

\- Bueno, en ese caso, cuando termine mis asuntos aquí en mi instituto, te veré en Royal Woods,. Aquella Estructura fue mi primer laboratorio, no permitiré qué se desplome, como tus sueños...

\- Si... Espera, ¿Qué?

\- Bueno, si vas a continuar, vas por buen camino, a unos kilómetros de aquí está la ciudad de Sumterville , Lana abrió una veterinaria ahí.

La castaña le entregó un papel a su hermano.

\- Ahí está escrita la dirección, espero que puedas hablar con ella.

\- Gracias Lisa, de verdad lo apreció mucho.

Ambos salieron de la oficina, en dirección al jardín principal, donde Lincoln había dejado a Logan.

\- Creo qué es lo mínimo qué puedo hacer por ti... Sobre todo después de esa explosión que te dejó...

\- Si, si, si, gracias, pero eso es algo que quiero olvidar.- inerrumpio el mayor.

\- Bueno, será complicado, no todos los días se te queman los...

\- ¡Lisa!.

\- Cierto, lamentó mi comportamiento.

\- Como sea, me da gusto ver que te va bien con tu escuela.

\- Instituto, y si, también estoy feliz del desempeño de mi alumnado.

\- Ya lo creo...

\- Y dime, ¿como esta tu hijo?

\- Pues el está bien, es un niño saludable, aunque un poco holgazan.

\- ¿Y donde está?

\- Seguramente tus alumnos lo están diseccionando o experimentando con el justo ahora.

\- Creo que exageras.

Al salir, lo primero, que vieron fue a un chico de pelo blanco sentado en la entrada, pero había algo raro con él.

Su playera estaba al revés y su cabello se veía un poco desordenado, pero lo que más llamaba la atención, eran unos ojos semi cerrados y una sonrisa boba, casi rozando a lo estupida, dibujada en su boca.

\- ¿Logan? ¿Estas bien? - preguntó el padre del chico tratando de sonar preocupado, pero el sólo ver la cara de su hijo, toda preocupación se convertía en una estruendosa risa.

\- Heyyyy, papá... Me encanta tu pelo blanco, me gustaría tener el pelo de ese colorrrrr...

\- Logan, ya tienes el pelo blanco. - contestó Lincoln, ya un poco más preocupado.

\- Por Dios... Es verdad, con este pelo blanco... Dominare el mundo jajajajaja.

Logan empezó a correr el círculos mientras reía como loco.

Lincoln entonces aprovecho para atraparlo, el niño parecía pez fuera del agua, moviéndose de un lado al otro.

Lisa entonces se acercó al chico, estaba sorprendida por el parecido entre padre e hijo. Lisa paso una lámpara por los ojos del niño.

\- Tranquilo Lincoln, sólo está anestesiado... Y parece ser que mis estudiantes se tomaron enserio lo de nuevo espécimen. - decía Lisa, mientras observaba a los niños que estaban escondidos en uno de los salones cerca de ahí.

\- Bueno, al menos ellos fueron considerados en eso. - decía de manera sarcástica el mayor.

\- Hola Logan, yo soy la doctora Lisa, pero tu puedes decirme tía Lis. - se presentaba de forma educada la mujer.

\- Mucho gusto, yo soy Logan, pero usted puede llamarme dortor profesor Loud.

\- ¿Desde cuando eres profesor? - preguntó Lincoln.

\- Doctor profesor... Rey de Marte, suelte señor, soy un doctor... Y Soy Batman.

\- Okey enano, te llevaré al auto, lo siento Lisa, creo que tendrás que esperar a que este niño este en sus cinco sentidos para poder conocerlo mejor.

\- Esta bien, de cualquier forma, nos veremos en unos días.

Lincoln se acercó a su hermana para poder darle un abrazo.

\- Fue bueno verte de nuevo Lisa, me da gusto ver que has madurado mucho.

\- A mi tambien me da gusto ver has dejado esos mundanos gustos tuyos a un lado...

\- En español...

\- Que también has madurado.

\- Ohhh, Gracias jejeje.

Lincoln entonces subió a Logan al auto, y con el cinturón de seguridad, amarró bien al niño para que no escapara.

\- Señor, si no me suelta ahora mismo, mi papá se molestara. -decía el pequeño Loud, moviendo sus piernas de arriba a abajo, pero aún con una sonrisa estúpida.

\- Ahh no te preocupes, el fue quién me dio la idea.

Lincoln entonces subió a su auto para poder continuar el camino. Esperaba qué todas sus hermanas reaccionaran de la misma forma que Lily y Lisa, pero eso era pedir demasiado...

Logan, aún sedado, sólo decía incoherencias durante el camino...

Y Lincoln no perdería esta oportunidad para poder chantajear a su hijo en un futuro.

*Cámara encendida*

\- Sabe algo Sr. Hombre de las nieves, hay muchas cosas muy extrañas en nuestro mundo redondo como pelota, por ejemplo , las personas que inventan cosas, como en algún punto en el que alguien inventó los bigotes, el tipo que vio leche podrida en el piso y dijo " viejo esto huele como mis pies, debería ponerlo en mi boca" y pummmm, inventó el queso. Ahora que lo pienso, inventare algo yo, ¿importa si no lo hago? Es decir, mira a las palomas, ellas nunca hacen nada... Oiga señor hombre de las nieves... ¿por que tiene mi cámara de video? .

*Cámara apagada*

Después de 5 horas de camino por el bosque, Logan, quien se había quedado dormido después de una larga plática sin sentido con su propio reflejo en la ventana, despertaba algo mareado.

\- ¿Qué?... ¿Donde estoy?.

\- En el auto, estamos a unos minutos de Sumterville.

\- ¿Sum... Espera, ¿Qué pasó con el Instituto?

\- Salimos de ahí hace horas, no conociste a tu tía Lisa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿No lo recuerdas?, levantaré la playera.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sólo hazlo.

Al hacerlo, Logan pudo ver que de el lado derecho de su estómago tenía un parche y al quitarlo tenía una cicatriz.

\- ¿Qué demo... ¿Qué me pasó?

\- Eso, mi niño, era tu apéndice.

Logan simplemente se quedó con la boca abierta...

\- Dios mío...

\- Bueno, está es mi familia... Y también la tuya.

\- Dime que ya pasó lo peor... , el niño no terminó su oración, algo llamo su atención a lo lejos...

\- Bueno, la verdad no te mentirle, apenas comenzamos.

\- Papá...

\- Además, no todas tus tías son tan extremas.

\- ¡PAPÁ! ¡DETEN EL AUTO!

Lincoln entonces freno de manera violenta.

Cuando el auto se detuvo por completo, Logan salió corriendo justo al borde de la carretera, con Lincoln detrás de él.

Logan estaba de rodillas frente a un árbol.

\- Logan Loud, ¿por qué demonios hiciste eso? Pudiste haberte... Lastimado.

Cuando se acercó un poco más a donde estaba su hijo, el peli blanco mayor estaba totalmente impresionado.

Logan tenía un pequeño cachorro de color negro entre sus manos, parecía que tenía una de sus patas lastimada, pero Lincoln pudo notar que el animalito llevaba un collar al rededor de su cuello.

\- Papá, mira, está muy grave.

\- Es verdad, parece ser que se perdió... Pero no tiene sentido, ¿que haría un perro en un lugar como este?. - decía Lincoln mientras miraba a su alrededor, la ciudad aún estaba muy lejos, era casi imposible encontrar esta clase de animales cerca de ese lugar y menos uno tan pequeño.

\- Papá, tenemos que ayudarlo, no podemos dejarlo aquí.

\- Logan, no podemos hacer nada, lo mejor será...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dejarlo aquí?

\- ...

\- Contesta, papá, ¿Eso es lo que quieres? - decía molesto el pequeño Loud.

Lincoln observó de nuevo a aquel perro, su pelo era de color negro, pero tenía uñas pequeñas manchas de color blanco... Una en su espalda... Y otra en su ojo.

\- Logan... Escucha...

\- No, escucha tú, no voy a abandonar a este perrito.

El niño, enojado por las palabras de su padre, corrió de regreso al auto, tomando una pequeña frasada que se encontraba en la cajuela.

Envolvió al cachorro con cuidado y empezó a caminar al lado de la carretera.

\- ¿A donde rayos vas? Vuelme inmediatamente aquí. - gritó furioso el padre del chico.

\- No me importa lo que tu digas papá, no lo dejaré morir. - gritó el niño, sin ver a su padre.

Lincoln, más que enojado, estaba sorprendido por la actitud de su hijo.

\- Este niño un día a sacar cañas verdes...- decía el adulto en voz alta mientras subía a su auto.- es igual de terco que su madre.

Lincoln entonces aceleró el auto, quedando a un lado de Logan.

\- Ese animal se vas morir... A menos que nos demos prisa. - decía Lincoln a regañadientes.

Logan, ahora con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro, regreso al auto.

Lincoln entonces aceleró lo más que pudo, sorprendiendo mucho al niño y al cachorro.

\- Pero papá, ¿A donde vamos?

\- Vamos a conocer a tu tía Lana.

...

Bueno... Si este capítulo estuvo medio flojo, por qué en el siguiente será todo "Sad".

Tarde en actualizar ya que la semana pasada estuve ocupado en la comunidad de amino. (algunos saben de que hablo)

Bueno, ya saben, esperen pronto las capturas.

Nos vemos.

Bueno amigos, eso es todo


	5. Una sensación Familiar

Hola amigos... Hoy vengo a tocar un poco sus pequeños corazoncitos.  
Disfruten el capítulo de hoy.

/y/

Empezaban a formarse varias nubes oscuras en el cielo, dando lugar a una de las tormentas eléctricas más fuertes qué Logan había presenciado en su corta vida.

Definitivamente era algo digno de conservar en su cámara de video, pero en ese momento la mente del niño estaba concentrada en el pequeño cachorro qué traía en brazos.

Logan Loud era un amante de los animales, le encantaba jugar con ellos desde que era prácticamente un bebé, sobre todo con los perros y los gatos, pero irónicamente, su padre jamás le permitió tener uno.

Lincoln, quien sólo se dedicaba a conducir, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a su hijo, la manera en que cuidaba a un animal qué no le pertenecía le recordó muchas cosas de su pasado.

También le gustaban los animales, pero no de una manera tan intensa como a Logan.

El mayor estaba feliz de ver a su hijo con tal actitud, proteger a cualquiera qué lo necesite y brindar apoyo y ayuda de la misma forma, esa era la forma en la que Lincoln trato de educar a su hijo, y no podía estar mas orgulloso de el.

Aún así, Logan seguía siendo un niño, y un niño jamás podría mantener sólo cierta responsabilidad, el cuidar de otra vida era sumamente difícil, más aún cuando no tienes ni la menor idea de como hacerlo.

Lincoln había tenido mucha suerte, pero eso era algo que no se repetiría.

\- Papá... ¿sucede algo? - Pregunto el niño al ver a su padre, que parecía estar preocupado por algo.

\- No, no es nada, ¿como va nuestro pequeño invitado? - contestó el mayor, evadiendo el tema principal.

\- Aún le duele, pero creo que por lo menos, ya no tiene frio.

Lincoln entonces recordó algo que había visto hace unos momentos.

\- Logan, revisa su cuello, recuerdo que vi un collar con una placa, tal vez ahí está la dirección de su hogar.

El niño, obedeciendo a su padre, revisó dicho collar, en efecto, tenía una placa con una dirección grabada en ella.  
Esto hizo que Logan se sintiera feliz por el animalito, ya que regresaría a su hogar, pero también hizo que se deprimiera un poco.

Logan esperaba poder conservarlo, al fin tendría un amigo con quien jugar todo el día, alguien que lo escucharía y alguien que sería perfecto interpretando monstruos que comieran ciudades para sus pequeñas películas, pero si eso significaba apartarlo de su verdadera familia, entonces no lo haría, jamás.

\- Aquí hay una dirección.

\- Muy bien, creo que lo mejor será llevarlo directamente con su familia, ellos se podrán hacer cargo mejor que nosotros.

Lincoln aceleró aún más, y en poco tiempo ya podían ver algunas luces que iluminaba la oscuridad del bosque. Esa era el pueblo de Sumterville.

El lugar era más pequeño que Orangewood, pero sin dudas, tenía una especie de aire muy pueblerino, cabañas, algunas granjas, era un lugar en el que Logan podía vivir tranquilamente.

A decir verdad, a el no le hubiera molestado para nada tener una vida de granjero, cultivando plantas y vegetales, cuidando animales y todo eso, cualquier cosa era mejor que vivir el una enorme casa solo para dos personas en un pueblo donde todos son aburridos y donde no tenía ningún amigo que lo extrañara.

\- Oye papá, ¿qué te parece si nos mudamos aquí? - decia el niño, sin dejar de ver por la ventana con unos ojos sumamente brillantes por la emoción.

\- Es un bonito lugar, pero yo no soy un hombre de campo hijo.

\- Pero yo si.

\- Pues cuando seas mayor, podrás vivir donde tu quieras.

El niño simplemente se alejó del vidrio y tomó asciento otra vez. Ahora parecía estar deprimido, algo que Lincoln pudo notar.

\- ¿Qué sucede?.

\- Me gustaría no tener que crecer y así poder pasar juntos toda la vida.

\- Yo se que es difícil crecer y eso, pero es muy importante también.

\- Lo se...

Después de unos minutos de búsqueda, los Loud habían encontrado la casa que indicaba la placa del animalito.

Era una casa un poco grande y algo lujosa.  
Lincoln y Logan salieron del auto, dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa.  
En ese pequeño trayecto, varias cosas llamaron la atención de Lincoln.

\- " Un tazón de comida justo en el jardín pero... No la veo por ningún lado, la puerta... La puerta es normal... Un palo con latas amarradas con cuerdas... Santo cielo, espero estar equivocado" - se decía el mayor en su cabeza.

\- Papá, ¿Qué pasa? Otra vez estas...

\- Logan. - hablo el padre del chico en un tono algo firme.- presta atención, quiero que te vayas al auto.

\- ¿Qué?, pero ...

\- Obedece Logan, vete al auto y llévate al perro contigo, ¡Ahora!.

Logan pudo notar a su padre más serio de lo normal, y sin discutir, el chico obedeció las palabras del mayor. Ya dentro del auto, el niño saco su cámara de video sin que su padre se diera cuenta.

 ***** _ **cámara encendida**_ *****

Lincoln entonces tocó la puerta.

\- " Vamos, que todo esto sólo sea un error mío, por favor" - decía Lincoln en su cabeza.

De repente, por la puerta salió y hombre de mediana edad, a simple vista parecía un tipo común y corriente.

\- Hola, buenas noches señor. - saludo el peli blanco de manera educada.

\- ¿Qué quiere? - contestó el hombre de forma algo tosca.

\- " Oh oh, Empezamos mal" - decía Lincoln en su mente.- Bueno, verá, encontré a un perrito bastante lastimado abandonado en la carretera, tenía una placa con la dirección de este lugar y pensé en traerlo de vuelta.

"Bueno, parece que alguien no sabe controlar la bebida" - se decía el peli blanco en su mente.

\- ¿Y? ¿Ahora quiere una recompensa?.

\- Para nada, sólo quiero que ...

\- Usted lo encontró, ahora usted cuide de ese animal. Honestamente ya estoy harto de el, lo único que hace es llorar y ladrar desde que lo compré.

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Lo que escuchó, pero si no le parece, simplemente déjelo botado en algún lado, como lo hice yo.

\- Usted...

\- Si, ese estupido animal era una molestia, trate de enseñarle quien era el jefe pero sólo lloraba y ensuciaba mi casa, los peores dos meses de mi vida, a mis hijos ya les aburrió jugar con el desde que se lastimo, así que me decise de el hace un par de días, para que la natureza hiciera su "trabajo".

Lincoln solo veía al hombre de forma normal, fingiendo que no pasaba nada. Muy alejado de lo que sucedía en su interior.

\- Ya veo, entiendo, lamento haberlo interrumpido... - contestó Lincoln, listo para irse.

\- Como sea, ahora váyase, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Lincoln entonces se detuvo, volvió a ver al hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Jejeje, si señor... Pero antes de irme, sólo quiero decirle una cosita.

\- ¿Y ahora que demonios ...

El hombre no pudo terminar de hablar, debido a un fuerte puñetazo en la cara qué lo había derribado.

El hombre, quien empezaba a recuperarce, alzó la mirada hacia donde estaba la persona que lo había golpeado, pero su rostro se tornó de un color sumamente pálido al ver la expesion de aquel sujeto.

Lincoln estaba furioso, como nunca antes lo había estado, pero aún con toda esa rabia, el peli blanco pudo contenerse, no quería asustar a su hijo, quien seguía en el auto con la boca abierta.

\- Personas como tú... Personas que lastiman a animalitos indefensos y que no tienen respeto por nadie, me dan asco, es mas, nisiquiera mereces que te llame "persona", eres menos que eso, y tu familia va por el mismo camino.

\- Eres un maldito...

El sujeto trato de levantarse, pero Lincoln en un movimiento rápido, puso su pie en la pierna del tipo, algo que lo había lastimado bastante.

\- Sabes algo, me considero una especie de pacifista desde que era un niño, y tampoco soy fan de esas reglas, pero ya sabes: ojo por ojo.- contestó Lincoln de forma un poco siniestra, mientras presionaba más la pierna del sujeto.

\- Llamaré a la Policía... Pagarás por esto.

\- Muy bien, diles que un hombre te dio tu merecido, por haber golpeado a un animal inocente por dos largos meses. Quizás lo que hago ahora está mal, pero lo que tu hiciste... Ohh amigo, créeme qué el dolor que sientes ahora no se comparara.

El hombre no hablo, sólo se quedó callado.

Logan, quien vio todo por la ventana, estaba sorprendido por las acciones de su padre.

 ***** _ **cámara apagada**_ *****

\- Asombroso, bueno, es decir, Jamás había visto a mi padre hacer eso, y definitivamente no lo quiero experimentar, pero qué rayos, eso fue increíble. ¿No es así amiguito?...

Logan volteó a ver al cachorro,b pero si manta está llena de sangre, y el pobre animal no se movía.

\- No, no, no, por favor, no te mueras, no te mueras, por favor, por favor. ¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ!- gritó el niño entrando en pánico.

Lincoln, al escuchar a su hijo gritando de forma desesperada, corrió al auto, dejando al otro tipo tirado.

\- Logan ¿Qué pasa?

\- Papá, su pata está sangrando, no se mueve, papá, no se mueve, no...

\- ¡Logan, cállate!... - gritó el mayor, mientras revisaba al cachorro.

\- ¿Papá? - decía Logan con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Aún respira... Pero no tenemos tiempo, si continúa así, posiblemente morirá.

\- Papá... - Lincoln volteó a ver a su hijo, quien lo veía con unos ojos sumamente tristes, apuntó de derramar una lágrima.

Lincoln entonces colocó un mano en la cabeza de su hijo para poder tranquilizarlo.

\- Descuida, eso no pasará.

Lincoln entonces subió rápidamente a su auto, no sin antes ver a aquel sujeto otra vez, con una mirada totalmente llena de ira.

Después de unos minutos en auto, Logan y Lincoln ya estaban cerca de la dirección que Lisa les había dado.

\- Vamos amiguito, resiste un poco más. - Decia Logan, asustado por la condición del cachorro.

\- Vamos, vamos... Ahí está. - gritó Lincoln al ver el lugar que buscaba con tanta desesperación:

Veterinaria L. Loud.

\- Es aquí, sólo espero qué...

Logan no escucho las palabras de su padre, bajo del auto con el perrito entre sus brazos, corriendo directo a la entrada del lugar con Lincoln detrás de el, justo donde se encontraba una mujer con una bata Blanca, la cual estaba cerrando el lugar. Al ver a esa chica, Lincoln no avanzó ni un centímetro más.

\- Por favor señorita, ayume por favor. - decía Logan sumamente desesperado.

\- Lo siento niño, pero ya está cerrado y... - decía aquella mujer sin siquiera mirar al niño.

\- No, se lo suplico, por favor... Por favor... - Logan no lo soporto más y calló de rodillas, derramando miles de lágrimas.

La mujer volteó a ver al niño, quien entre sus brazos llevaba a un cachorro bastante pequeño. Pero algo en ese niño y ese perro le resultaba familiar, muy familiar.

\- Niño, dime algo... ¿Te conozco?

\- No.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

\- Mi padre y yo lo encontramos abandonado en la carretera.

\- ¿Tu padre?.

La chica volteó a ver al sujeto que estaba detrás del chico... Un hombre con una camisa anaranjada, cabello blanco y dientes peculiares.

\- Tu... Tu...

\- Hola Lana, ha pasado tiempo. - hablo el mayor, tratando de romper aquella tensión.

\- Lana... Lana Loud... ¿Tu eres mi tía Lana? - decía el niño, quien se encontraba en medio de ellos dos.

Cuando Lana volvió a ver al niño, pudo comprender aquella sensación familiar, este niño era la viva imagen de su hermano mayor cuando el era más pequeño. Pero aún tenía unos vagos recuerdos de el.

\- Dios, tu eres Logan. - contestó la chica, quien no podía contener la emoción, pero ese no era el momento apropiado.

Lana entonces empezó a revisar al cachorro, está muy lastimado.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Logan lo encontró en la carretera. - decía Lincoln.

\- Quisimos llevarlo a su hogar... Pero... -

Lana pudo notar la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Logan y la furia en el de Lincoln. Ya tenía una idea de que había pasado.

\- Bien, Está muy débil, pero lo que más me preocupa es su pata, tendré que operarlo, así qué no hay tiempo que perder. - Lana volvió a abrir el consultorio solo para poder salvar la vida de aquel pobre animal.

Ya adentro, Lana se preparó para poder operar al cachorro. Y antes de entrar, Lana se colocó en la cabeza su característica gorra roja, para sorpresa de Lincoln, quien ahora si reconocía en su totalidad a su hermana, y también para sorpresa de Logan, quien parecía estar viendo a una persona diferente.

\- Wow, así que aún la conservas. -decía Lincoln con una sonrisa.  
\- Es mi gorra de la suerte, Jamás de libraria de ella. - contestó orgullosa la joven rubia.

Cuando todo estuvo preparado, Logan entregó al pequeño cachorro a su tía, aún muy preocupado, cosa que Lana noto al instante.

\- Tranquilo, te juro por mi vida qué no lo dejaré morir.

Logan vio de nuevo la cara de su tía, tenía una expresión que reflejaba seguridad.

\- Gracias. - contestó el niño.

Acto seguido, Lana entró a la sala con el cachorro en brazos. Ahora todo dependía de ella.

...

Pasadas unas horas, Lincoln y Logan, quienes habían decidido esperar afuera de la sala de operaciones, se encontraban tratando de resistir el cansancio.

\- Hoy ha sido un día muy pesado, verdad enano.- decía Lincoln, tratando de animar a su hijo, cosa que no había funcionado.

Logan sólo veía la entrada de la sala, esperando que nada malo sucediera con su nuevo amigo.  
Fue entonces que Lincoln sentó a su hijo en sus piernas y poder darle un abrazo.  
No soportaba ver a su niño de esa forma.

\- Logan, no te preocupes, si alguien puede salvarlo, esa es Lana. - decía el mayor con una sonrisa.

El pequeño Loud, más tranquilo, decidió hacerle caso a su padre. Pero aún había una cosa que lo preocupaba.

\- Papá... ¿Qué pasará con el?

Lincoln cerró los ojos por un momento, meditando aquella pregunta. Hasta que por fin pudo contestar.

\- Bueno, no lo podemos regresar a la casa de ese hombre, es obvio qué no lo cuidaban de forma adecuada, eso lo noté cuando vi su tazón de comida en el patio, totalmente vacío, al igual que su puerta, no tenía ninguna entrada para perros y las latas amarradas a aquella vara... Bueno, seguro que eso era obra de los hijos de ese hombre.

\- Entonces...

\- Bueno, supongo que si colocó una entrada a un poco mediana en la puerta de la casa, quizás entre por ahí. Y también una casa de color rojo quedaría perfecta en el patio trasero.

Logan no lo podía creer.

\- Papá... ¿quieres decir que...

\- Logan, antes pensaba que eras muy irresponsable como para cuidar de un animal, pero hoy me mostraste que estaba equivocado, así que,...

\- ¿Podemos... ¿podemos...

\- Si Logan. El vendrá con nosotros.

El niño simplemente saltó a los brazos de su padre, la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos no se comparaba a nada.

\- Gracias papá - susurró el niño.

...

Faltaba poco para el amanecer, Lincoln aún seguía en la sala de espera, mientras que Logan, quien no pudo soportar más el cansancio, cayó dormido en las piernas de su padre.

De repente, de la sala de operaciones salió Lana, quien se veía sumamente cansada... Y algo triste.

Lincoln, tratando de no despertar a su hijo, se acercó a su hermana, temiendo lo peor.

\- Lana... ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Yo... No puede...

\- ¿Qué?

\- El perrito está fuera de peligro, logre salvar su vida...

Lincoln entonces soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero Lana seguía con la misma expresión.

\- Lincoln.

\- Lana, ¿qué sucede?.

\- Lincoln, logre salvar su vida... Pero estaba muy lastimado de su pata... No tuve otra opcion. - contestó la joven rubia, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

\- Quieres decir que...

\- Asi es, el cachorro... Perdió su pata.

/y/

Bueno amigos, esto fue muy sad hasta para mi, y quizás algunos me odien por lo que hice, pero eso da paso a otro momento para el próximo capítulo.  
Aún les debo las capturas de este y el capítulo anterior...  
Pero como dice el Cap:

"Paciencia"

Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido.  
Nos vemos./


	6. Nunca te abandonare

Bueno amigos, así será apartir de hoy, nuevo capítulo cada dos semanas.

Ahora, empezamos...

\\\\\/

Después de la lluvia de la noche anterior, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, dando lugar a un tranquilo amanecer en el pueblo de Sumterville, bastante inoportuno en aquel momento para un pequeño niño peli blanco que se encontraba dormido.

Logan, al sentir los rayos del sol golpear sus ojos, despertó dando un gran bostezo.

Lo primero que el chico vio, fue a su padre totalmente dormido al lado de el y roncando con casi todas sus fuerzas.

\- Saben algo, mi deporte favorito es "hacer que mi padre dejé de roncar", ya que casi siempre que lo despierto de forma brusca, él termina persiguiendome por toda la casa, pero no lo haré hoy, se merece descansar después de lo de ayer, aún así, parece carcacha descompuesta. - pensaba en voz alta el joven Loud mientras ponía sus manos en sus orejas.

Tratando de no perturbar la tranquilidad de su padre, el niño salió de la sala de espera para poder conocer un poco el lugar.

Era un consultorio bastante grande, en las paredes habían cuadros de su tía con distintos animales, y de entre todas ellas, uno llamó la atención del niño.

Una niña rubia con una gorra roja que vestía un overol de color azul que abrazaba a un canario, un hámster, un gato... Y un perro... Un perro.

\- ¡Es cierto! - gritó el chico sumamente desesperado al recordar a su pequeño amigo.

Logan corrió de regreso a la sala de espera pero se detuvo justo en frente de la sala de operaciones, aún indeciso entre sí entrar o no a aquel lugar.  
Finalmente, Logan decidió arriesgarse y abrir la puerta, sólo para poder ver a su pequeño nuevo amigo, conectado a unos tubos extraños.

\- Santo cielo, parece que lo estaban diseccionando - decía el chico en su cabeza.

Logan empezó a acercarse poco a poco, pero antes de poder mirar con más detenimiento a aquel cachorro, un extraño sonido llamó su atención, una especie de ronquido.  
No le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta que esos ronquidos pertenecían a su tía Lana, quien estaba profundamente dormida.

\- Vaya, ronca como mi papá, definitivamente son hermanos. - el niño volteó a ver a su amigo. - ¿Como es posible que esos ronquidos no te despierten? De verdad que es muy... Muy...

Logan entonces pudo darse cuenta por si mismo de lo que había pasado.

El cachorro tenía vendada una de sus patas delanteras, pero su pata de veía extraña, parecía ser más corta que las otras.  
Fue cuando lo comprendió, el cachorro ya no tenía su pata.

Logan, aún impactado por eso, se acercó lentamente al animal, con pequeñas lágrimas que recorrían su rostro.

El niño se sentó justo enfrente de la mesa de operaciones donde se encontraba aquel pobre animal. El chico sólo miraba en silencio, resistiendo el llanto.

En ese presiso momento, Lana había despertado, sólo para ver a su sobrino enfrente de la mesa de operaciones.  
Lana le había prometido a Logan qué su amigo estaría bien, y después de los sucedido, estaba segura qué aquel pequeño la iba a odiar por siempre, pero merecía saber lo sucedido.

Justo cuando la rubia estaba a punto de hablar con el peli blanco, este último empezó a acariciar la cabeza del cachorro.

\- De verdad lo siento, tu no te merecidas esto, perdón, perdón... - el niño no soporto más y empezó a llorar.

Aquel llanto había despertado al animalito, quien sólo veía a aquel niño de cabellera Blanca enfrente de el.

Aún lo recordaba, recordaba como lo había protegido del frío, como le había dado algo que nadie le había dado en mucho tiempo... Cariño y amor.

El cachorro, usando todas sus fuerzas, se acercó al niño un poco más, dándole una pequeña olfateada.

Cuando el niño levantó la mirada, el cachorro, en agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho, lamio la nariz del niño.

Lana sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón, fue entonces que el chico dijo algo que dejaría en un shock total a la rubia.

\- Te prometo qué ya no vas a sufrir más, yo te quiero justo como eres, estoy feliz de que estés vivo y te prometo que siempre seremos amigos, jugaremos con mi papá, tendrás una casa muy grande y bonita, y cuando te enfermes, mi tía Lana te curara, ella es una gran doctora, ella fue quién te salvó la vida, así que cuando despiertes le puedes dar las gracias a ella. - contestó el niño con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Lana, al escuchar estas palabras, soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, fue cuando el niño notó la presencia de su tía.

\- Hola tía. - contestó el menor, secándose las lagrimas de su rostro.

Lana se acercó más a su pequeño sobrino, acto seguido, la chica se agacho para poder estar a su altura.  
Logan vio que los ojos de la chica estaban llenos de lágrimas, cosa que lo hizo sentir culpable.

La joven empezó a hablar.

\- De verdad lo siento Logan, no pude... - Lana no pudo continuar, debido a Logan, quien sólo se limitó a abrazarla.

\- Gracias Tía. - susurró el niño.

\- ¿Como dices? .

\- Tu me prometiste que no lo dejarías morir y así fue. Y yo te prometo que voy a cuidar mucho de Charles desde ahora y jamás lo voy a abandonar.- contestó el joven, reforzado de un pequeño ladrido por parte del pequeño canino.

\- ¿Charles?.

\- Si, ese es el nombre que eleji para el. No se como explicarlo, pero por alguna razón, siento que ese nombre era el adecuado para el y le queda perfecto.

Lana seguía llorando, pero ya no eran lágrimas de tristeza las que derramaba, eran de felicidad, aquel niño no era como otros, el tenía algo especial, algo que jamás había visto en otros niños, nisiquiera en Lincoln, y estaba feliz de verlo, Lincoln sin dudas había hecho un gran trabajo con aquel chico.

\- Sabes algo Logan, hablé con un amigo hace rato, el se encarga de ayudar a pequeños animales que han sido abandonados y maltratados, le conté lo que sucedió y me dijo que el puede hacer una prótesis para Charles.

\- ¿De verdad? - decía emocionado el niño.

\- Si, el irá a mi casa en unos minutos, así que será mejor irnos. Jeje, Charles, estará mejor en casa que en una de las jaulas del consultorio.

\- Si. Tienes razón.

El niño corrió de regreso con el cachorro.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso? Tendrás una pata robotica, quizás puedas volar con ella. - decía el chico mientras movía sus brazos de manera exagerada mientras que el cachorro sólo ladraba de felicidad.

\- Bueno Logan, no creo que sea capaz de eso.

\- Ya lo se tía, sólo quiero que suene genial, será para una película que haré.. Ejem... "Cyborg-Dog", eso será genial, ¿A ti te gusta?. - decía el niño, acariciando la cabeza del perrito. - Iré a decirle a mi papá, seguro estará muy feliz de saberlo.

Logan corrió justo a donde estaba su padre, dejando a su tía y al cachorro sólos.

Lana entonces colocó su mano en la cabeza del perrito.

\- Es un gran niño, el cuidará bien de ti, y estoy segura que tu también lo harás ¿Verdad?. - el cachorro sólo froto su cabeza contra la mano de la rubia. Todo estaba en paz por el momento.

Después de unas horas, Lincoln y Logan hicieron una parada en la casa de Lana, que más que casa, parecía una pequeña granja.

Lincoln aprovecho la oportunidad para hablar con Lana sobre el asunto de su hogar, mientras Logan pasaba el rato jugando con algunos de los animales del Granero, mientras que Charles descansaba en brazos de Lincoln, quien ya le habia tomado mucho cariño al cachorro, mas aún al conocer el nombre que Logan la había dado.

\- Lana, ¿segura que no hay problema en que Logan este molestando a tus caballos y a tus Vacas? - Pregunto el peli blanco mayor.

\- No te preocupes, ellos no son agresivos, y dudo mucho que Logan tenga intenciones de molestarlos, y no son míos, pertenecen a un anciano granjero que vive cerca de aquí, pero como no puedo tenerlos en el consultorio...

\- Ya veo, es mejor tenerlos aquí.

\- Exactamente.

Ambos veían por la ventana a Logan, quien solamente acariciaba a los caballos mientras hablaba con ellos.

\- Haz educado bien a tu niño Lincoln.

\- Jeje, Si, ya me lo han dicho. - decía un poco avergonzado Lincoln.

\- Seguro Paige estaría orgullosa.

Lincoln entonces bajo la mirada, aquellos eran recuerdos un poco tristes, recuerdos que Lincoln había tratado de olvidar.

Lana se había dado cuenta de eso.

\- Lincoln, lo siento, creo que...

\- No te preocupes, es sólo que... Ya han pasado once años y no he sido capaz de decirle la verdad a Logan. Y mis desiciones no han ayudado en nada, sólo me aparte y a el también lo aleje de ustedes, soy un asco de persona.

\- Sólo hacías lo que creías que era lo correcto, y si, quizás algunas de las chicas no lo entiendan aún, pero después de todo, era tu decisión.

\- Lo lamento.

\- Tranquilo, yo entiendo, pero si no le cuentas la verdad a tu hijo, entonces créeme que será demasiado tarde.

\- Lo se, es sólo que... No quiero que esto afecte nuestra relación.

\- Si lo haces de la manera correcta, te prometo que nada malo sucederá, pero quizás, será mejor si esperas a que ustedes dos esten solos.

\- Tienes razón, creo qué aqui no es el momento.

\- Tranquilo, yo se que se te ocurrirá algo.

\- Eso espero...

\- Bueno y cambiando de tema, ¿Quien más ya aceptó tu invitación? - Pregunto la rubia.

\- Bueno, Lily y Lisa ya aceptaron, nos verán en la casa en unos días, claro, sólo si aceptas.

\- Sabes que no me lo perdería. - decía la chica con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, ahora sólo tengo que convencer al resto de las chicas.

\- Bueno, en ese caso, creo que estas de suerte.

-¿Por que lo dices?.

\- Lucy empezó un pequeño negocio de cafeterías combinados con librerías o algo asi y ahora, ese pequeño negocio ha crecido bastante, prácticamente ahora es millonaria.

\- ¿Lucy con un negocio de café? Pensé que tendría su propia funeraria o algo así.

\- Bueno, digamos que también quiere seguir los pasos de Mamá, la última vez que hablé con ella, me contó que estaba escribiendo un libro de poemas.

\- Ahh, eso tiene más sentido.

\- Y eso no es todo, en unos días abrirán una nueva sucursal en Lake City y adivina quien irá a poner un poco de "diversion" al lugar.

\- No lo creo, ¿Luan también estará ahí?.

\- Si, así es.

\- Esto es perfecto.

\- Me gustaría darte información sobre Lola o las otras, pero últimamente no he hablado con ellas.

\- No te preocupes. Ya veré como solucionarlo.

El peli blanco veía por la ventana a su hijo, quien había empezado a grabar a todos los animales del lugar.

\- Tienes un lindo paraíso aquí Lana.- decía el mayor.

\- Bueno, es sufiente para mi, estar rodeada de aire fresco y todo esto, créeme que soy feliz viviendo aquí.

\- Eso veo, que bueno, y dime... ¿ya tienes algún novio?

La pregunta del peli blanco sorprendió mucho a la joven, tanto que por poco y se ahogaba de la impresión.

En ese momento, el timbre de la casa sonó.

\- Espera aquí, iré a atender.

Lana salió corriendo del cuarto, dejando a Lincoln y a Charles solos.

Fue cuando el peli blanco decidió volver a mirar por la ventana, sólo para ver a su hijo siendo perseguido por dos pequeños becerros que estaban a punto de envestirlo, cosa que sucedió, Logan terminó en un charco de Lodo.

\- Bueno, ese es tu dueño. - decía Lincoln de manera irónica, a lo que el cachorro sólo soltó un simple ladrido.

\- Ruff. (traducción: ¿En que me metí?) .

Por la puerta entró Logan, con la cara llena de lodo, simplemente camino hacia donde estaba su papá, acto seguido y sin decir nada, el niño tomó asiento al lado de Lincoln.

\- Logan, jejeje, tienes..

\- Ya se.

\- ¿intentaste ordeñarlos?

\- si.

\- Eran machos.

\- Si.

En ese momento, Lana había regresado a la habitación acompañada de un joven.

\- Bueno... Ohh, Logan, tienes un poco de...

\- Ya se.

\- ¿Te acercaste a los pequeños becerros?.  
\- Si.

\- ¿Intentaste ordeñarlos?

\- Si.

\- Jeje, debí decirte que eran machos.

\- Si.

\- Bueno, chicos, quiero presentarles a Skippy, Lincoln, seguro recuerdas quien es, vivía en Royal Woods cuando.éramos pequeños.

\- Hola mucho gusto. - contestó el chico de cabello castaño. Parecía misma edad de Lana, bestia una camiseta negra debajo de una sudadera de mezclilla, unos pantalones negros y tennis blancos. Pero sin duda, lo más característico, era su color verde.

\- Skippy... Ahh ya recordé, eras el niño que siempre jugaba con Lana.

\- Jeje, si, ese soy yo.

\- Skippy tiene un albergue para animales maltratados y abandonados, además de que tiene su propio taller mecánico, y nos casaremos en año que viene. - decía La rubia, acelerando sus tono de voz en la última parte.

\- Vaya veo que siempre estas ocupa... Espera ¡¿QUUUUUEEEE?! - gritó Lincoln.

\- Wow, entonces, ¿Tu serás mi tío? - decía Logan con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, jejeje eso creo.

\- Hola, Yo soy Logan, el tipo que está ahí con la boca abierta es mi papá.

\- Ya veo, es un gusto conocerte Logan. - contestó el castaño mientras devolvía el pelo del niño.

\- Papá, cierra la boca. - decía Logan mientras le daba un codazo a su padre.

\- Lo, Lo siento, es sólo que, es extraño. Jejeje, no digo que sea malo, es sólo que...

\- Mejor no hables papá.

Fue entonces que Logan tomó al pequeño cachorro y fue directo con "su nuevo tío".

\- Así que este es el cachorrito del que me hablaron, pobre, seguro debió sufrir mucho. - decía el castaño mientras lo revisaba.

\- ¿Es verdad que puedes ayudarlo? - contestó Logan un poco preocupado.

\- Si, en el albergue fabricamos prótesis para animales que han perdido extremidades por accidentes y otras cosas, y de hecho, hoy en la mañana trajeron nuevos modelos. - el chico entonces saco de su mochila una especie de objeto extraño, con mucho cuidado se la colocó al cachorro.

\- Vaya, parece una pata robotica. - decía emocionado el chico.

\- Jeje, sólo es plástico, pero es bastante duro, creo que esta prótesis le servira por unos dos años, cuando ya no le quedé yo le haré otra a su medida.- decía el chico de gorra verde mientras ponía al cachorro en el suelo.

Al tocar el piso, el perrito empezó a correr desesperadamente por todo el lugar, mientras Logan veía a su amigo muy feliz.

Lincoln sólo veía a su hijo, quien estaba más feliz que nunca.

\- Logan, por qué no salen a jugar al patio un rato.

\- Si papá, vamos Charles, vamos al patio. Decía el chico.

\- ¿No olvidas algo?. - decía el padre del niño.

\- Es verdad, lo olvidé.

El niño regreso con Lana y Skippy para poder abrazarlos.

\- Gracias Tía Lana, gracias tío Skippy.

\- No fue nada. - contestaron al mismo tiempo los dos jóvenes.

Logan entonces salió corriendo junto con Charles al patio en busca de aventuras.

\- Muchas gracias Skippy, te prometo que te pagaré ...

\- No te preocupes por eso, me basta con que cuiden bien del cachorro. - decía el chico con una sonrisa mientras Lana le daba un abrazo.

...

\- Así que... Se casarán ehhh- decía Lincoln de manera un poco sería, cosa que sonrojo a los dos jóvenes.

\- Ahhhh, bueno, jejeje - contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- Tranquilos, no tiene nada de malo, estoy feliz por ustedes dos, cualquier cosa que necesiten, pueden contar conmigo. - decía el mayor con una sonrisa de aceptación en su rostro.

\- Gracias Lincoln. - susurró Lana.

Mientras Logan pasó el día jugando con Charles y los animales de la granja, Lincoln, Lana y Skippy conversaban sobre sus vidas y recordaban algunos momentos de su infancia en Royal Woods.

Cuando cayó la noche, Logan y Charles se habían quedado sin energías, Fue cuando Lincoln decidió que era hora de continuar el camino.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte?, pueden dormir en mi habitacion. - decía Lana.

\- Gracias por la oferta, pero aún tengo que hacer unas cuantas paradas más, además seguro que tu y Skippy quieren tener "un momento a solas". - esa ultima frase hizo que Lana se sonrojara más de la cuenta, y eso provocó que Lincoln empezará a reír.

Lana entonces vio por última vez a su sobrino, quien estaba profundamente dormido, con su cachorro en brazos.

\- Cuidalo bien, cuida bien de ambos. - le decía la rubia a su hermano mientras le daba un abrazo.

\- Tranquila, así será. - respondió el mayor.

Lincoln entonces subió de nuevo a su auto para poder continuar su camino.

Poco a poco, fueron dejando el pueblo de Sumterville atrás.

Después de unos minutos, Charles empezó a ladrar y Lincoln decidio colocarlo en el asiento delantero para dejar dormir a su hijo en paz.

\- Bueno amiguito, antes de que Logan te termine de corromper, deja que te muestre un loco de buena música...

Habían sido unos días muy extraños, pero lo mejor estaba por empezar.  
Lincoln y Logan estaban esperando impacientes lo que el destino tenía preparado para ellos.

...

Asombroso Mix Tape volumen 1

1\. The Traveling Song - Wil l I.a.m.

2\. Turbulence - Bowling for Soup.

...

Bueno amigos, está historia esta a punto de llegar a las 2.000 visitas, y quiero darles las gracias por eso.

Como verán, aparte de agregar un nuevo compañero al viaje de Lincoln y Logan, también fue agregada la primer pareja de la historia: Lana y Skippy, algunos lo recordarán del capítulo "L is for Love".

Muchos me han preguntado quien es la madre de Logan... Y bueno, creo que esa respuesta ya está contestada...

Paige es la niña de pelo naranja que aparece en "L is for Love"... Algunos la recordarán.  
Antes de recibir sus mensajes de odio, sólo diré que la historia de Lincoln y Paige es más profunda y la ire explorando en otros calitulos...  
Yo se que muchos odiaron este ship, yo honestamente no lo odié, pero tampoco ...  
No me he olvidado de ...

Ustedes confíen en mi... En el futuro conocerán un poco más está trama.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora...  
Nos vemos después amiguitos ;)


End file.
